The Quest around the world
by Severus Sirius Dumbledore
Summary: Percy,Annabeth,Leo and Frank are sent on a quest.But it takes an unexpected twist...
1. Percy Chapter 1

PERCY

"Come on…." Percy whispered, gesturing for Annabeth, Frank and Leo to follow. Chiron had sent the four on the quest, which Percy was leading. There was Vampire trouble in Manhattan. People went missing and their bodies were found stuffed in sacks and thrown on railway tracks, drained of blood, their lifeless faces fixed in a grotesque expression. The authorities had been baffled as to why the bodies were leeched dry, but Chiron knew immediately, that it was the work of the Lamiae or Empousa. Percy was chosen to lead the quest his prophecy being… The Quest on which you have to go,

Will not be achieved by your soul,

Stand together or lose a life

Without Help one must die

Into another Quest you will be hurled

With the ones who are not from your world

Upon hearing the ominous prophecy, Percy had asked Annabeth to take part in the quest, leaving two more spots. Annabeth had wanted Jason to come as his flying (controlling the winds, whatever) skills, lightning summoning ability and the whole "Son of Jupiter "title could come in handy. Percy protested that Frank could become a flying animal, and wanted to say that he also could turn into an electric eel to electrocute people or monsters or both. But he figured that it would sound pretty lame. In truth, Percy wanted to take on leadership for once and not be second place to a child of Jupiter .He had experienced enough of that with Thalia. Surprisingly, Percy won that argument and Frank consented to being part of the quest.

Percy decided that Leo should come as well, seeing that he had a knack with machines. Percy invited him on the quest and he too accepted. Frank wasn't thrilled that he was going on a quest with a guy who could spontaneously combust, especially since his fragile life depended on a piece of wood. But he had not objected.

The trip to Manhattan was uneventful. Argus drove them there. Meanwhile, the demigods made a plan…or rather Annabeth made a plan while everyone else nodded their head and agreed.

It was clear that people were always found dumped on railway tracks, at railway stations. Annabeth found something the police had not while she was on Daedalus' Laptop, looking at pictures at the crime scene. She noticed that there were Greek alphabets scrawled on the walls. Each carving had the name of the station that would be attacked next. Three stations had become crime scenes. Annabeth managed to decipher the scrawl at the last crime scene. It was" Σοθτη Φερρυ", which Annabeth translated as Sothti Ferris…South Ferry station. The old South Ferry station had been closed for some time so it would have been an ideal place to dump a body without being seen.

"Come on…." Percy whispered, gesturing for Annabeth, Frank and Leo to follow. South Ferry station was dark, dank and cold. The demigods made their way slowly along the deserted platform, Anaklusmos, Percy's Sword, illuminated the path. Then, they heard shouts ahead of them. The demigods broke into a run towards the source of noise. They reached a door leading to a room, from which the noises were issuing. Panting, Percy put his finger to his lips to gesture silence. Now the Demigods could hear men speaking inside. Heart pounding, Percy opened the door. Three things happened, the talking abruptly stopped, Percy saw the bodies of two Empousa dead on the floor and found a piece of wood pointed at his throat.

"Put the sword down" said the male pointing the twig at Percy. Percy did as he was told. "That applies to the rest of you "he said, indicating Annabeth, Frank and Leo. Percy wondered why he listened to the young man who looked twenty. He had two other male companions. They were probably mortals. The demigods could have easily overpowered them but Percy's instincts told him that he should trust this guy. "Umm, could you please remove the twig from my face? "Percy felt awkward saying that. The man did so but did not relax his grip on it." What are you doing here?" The man asked. Percy noticed that he had a strong British accent. Leo spoke up "we were sort of going to finish of those guys. But thanks to you dudes, we didn't have to. I'm Leo Valdez, the incredibly leader of this quest. "Percy scowled. "He isn't the leader, I am" said Percy "This is Annabeth Chase and Frank Zhang. I am Percy Jackson. The man glanced at each of them in turn then introduced himself and his companions. "I am Harry Potter. These are my colleagues, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom".


	2. Harry Chapter 2

One year earlier

Harry

"POTTER!"

"Uh oh "Harry muttered. He was already on the bad side of his boss, Gawain Robards. He didn't need another problem to further strain his relationship with the Head of Auror office.

He slowly walked towards Mr Robard's office. Heads followed Harry's progress to the office. His chest bubbled with anger. He sighed, look at the famous Harry Potter now. Working as hard as possible in a cramped cubicle, with limited resources. It didn't take a genius to realise that the Head of auror office disliked him.

Don't get him wrong, Harry loved his job. It had been his life ambition to become an auror. But you'd think that he deserved a little credit for all the late nights he worked.

Harry stopped at the door, braced himself, and entered the office. He was immediately engulfed by Mr Robards' flying spittle. Mr Robards was livid. "What…is...this?" The bear of a man growled. Harry looked down.

"My report on…"Harry began, and then stopped. That wasn't his report on the malevolent water witches in Britain and Ireland.

Harry thought back to the night before. He had completed the report late at night and asked Neville to hand it in to Mr Robards. Harry groaned. What was he thinking? He had entrusted Neville with such an important task? "Neville must have handed in the wrong report".

The words spilled out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. Mr Robards grinned, not bothering to conceal his happiness at the chance to punish Neville.

"I always knew that you three were worthless. Never able to achieve any task I set you" Robards spat, referring to Harry, Ron and Neville

Then Harry broke. The fragile barrier preventing Harry's one year of stress from being expressed, shattered.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. Robards stared at Harry in shock. "WE CAN COMPLETE ANY TASK YOU SET US"

"Any task?" Robards asked, a smile forming on his thin lips. Then without waiting for an answer, He thrust a sheet of paper into Harry hands.

"This checklist has a set of tasks that no auror has ever completed. It consisted of five tasks at first, but that number has increased, additional tasks added over centuries, by heads of auror office." Said Robards. "If you were to succeed ,you will be welcomed back in honour and a if you were to fail….well, those terms can be worked out when we perform the Unbreakable vow."

Harry agreed. All he wanted to do was to prove the stupid old git wrong.

"ROBINSON" Robards yelled.

A small man scurried into the room.

"Yes Sir?" he asked

"You will be our bonder for the unbreakable vow."

Robinson's eyes widened

"But sir…"he began.

"No Buts" Robards growled.

The two wizards joined hands and Robinson placed the tip of his wand at the joined hands.

Robards spoke.

"Will you Harry Potter, fulfil all the tasks set for him by me within one year?"

"I will".

A red tongue of flame bound the hands together.

"And will you promise to tell none of your family about your task?"

"I will".

A second tongue of flame strengthened the vow.

"And, will you promise that you will never forfeit any of the tasks, even in a life threatening situation?"

Harry hesitated.

Then said "I will"

A third tongue of flame shot out of the wand and sealed the bond.

Harry left the office without a word.

Robards stood stationary, staring at the leaving figure of Harry.

Robinson said "You do know that you've signed the boy's death warrant."

A sinister smile formed on Robards lips, "I know"


End file.
